


The Magic Boy

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Author, Bokuto punches someone, Books, Family, Healing, Love, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto want to adopt Aki
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 30
Kudos: 188





	The Magic Boy

Keiji had wanted kids for a while. Koutarou and him had been the first of their group to get married, and Keiji had wanted to adopt since day one. Though fresh into college and living off of ramen noodles indicated that it wouldn’t have been a good time to take charge of a human life. And after college Keiji had just gotten so busy with editing manga and keeping up with Koutarou that Keiji just didn’t have time to think about kids. Every now and then a brief moment would pass while Akaashi edited, where Akaashi wished for the presence of a kid. But it would pass as he turned the to the next page of the manga he was editing.

Akaashi didn’t know what to expect when he followed the text Hinata had sent him, directions to a foster house. He certainly wasn’t expecting Aki.

Aki was ten years old but had the wisdom and experience of a person who was nearing the end of their life. It was almost heartbreaking. The kid was quiet and very rarely talked unless it was to look out for, reprimand, or comfort one of the other kids.

Aki took an immediate liking to Keiji. His eyes had widen for a brief moment upon seeing Keiji, before the ten-year-old quickly schooled his face to an impassive look once again.

“Are you an author by any chance?” Aki asked Keiji carefully. They had been talking for at least thirty minutes at this point.

“I am actually,” Akaashi says smiling,” I wrote- “

“When the Bell Rings,” Aki finishes instantly,” I know it. It’s one of my favorites. I thought I recognized you.”

Akaashi feels a flash of happiness course through him,” I didn’t think it was that popular,” Akaashi says smiling slightly,” I usually edit manga, but I tried my hand at writing a novel. I thought it was pretty bad actually. Decided not to try again.”

“You should,” Aki says quickly, voice raising. Aki schools himself to relax once again,” I mean you should write again. I really liked it. I have waited for years for a new novel from you, but I was really sad to never see one again. I even looked up your pen name online, but there wasn’t much about you.”

“I do that purposefully,” Keiji says,” We already get stopped enough on the street when I walk around with Koutarou.”

Akaashi gestures to Bokuto who is now signing something for on of the kids. Aki nods before looking over at Bokuto. “Do you think you could get him to sign something for me?” Aki asks. Aki’s hands begin to tremble the slightest amount as he hands a notebook to Akaashi. “And could you sign it too?”

“He’s really nice,” Akaashi says smiling gently,” He’s an idiot. But he is an idiot with a big heart. You should ask him yourself.”

Aki shakes his head vehemently,” I can’t do that.”

Akaashi recognizes the look of pure terror that flashes through Aki’s eyes. Akaashi’s eyes soften slightly as he sees the trembling hands that now tucked behind Aki’s back.

_A way to avoid touching anyone_.

Akaashi signs the inside of the notebook, before getting up and going over to Koutarou.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi says snapping Bokuto out of the story he was telling to… Shun… maybe. “Aki wants you to sign this for him.”

“Whose Aki?” Bokuto asks curiously. They had all been introduced to the kids before-hand, but Akaashi had no doubt that Bokuto had been distracted and forgot all the names by now.

Akaashi points to where Aki now sat fidgeting nervously,” He seems really nervous to come talk to you.”

And despite the fact that Bokuto could be a bumbling idiot 90 percent of the time, instant understanding seemed to flash through Bokuto’s side of the bond. A gentle look passes his features.

“You want to adopt him, don’t you Keiji?” Bokuto says surprising Akaashi.

Akaashi had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind multiple times throughout the talk with Aki.

“I was thinking about it,” Akaashi says carefully,” But it isn’t just my decision to make. You have to want to do it as well.”

Bokuto smiles gently before kissing Akaashi’s forehead. “Let’s go talk to him.”

Bokuto signs the notebook as they are walking over. The signature that had been well practiced at this point was quickly done.

When they reached Aki, Bokuto made to hand the book back but Aki flinched away from the motion. Bokuto immediately recognized the motion. He had seen Akaashi do it enough times to know the flinch meant that the motion was unwelcomed. Bokuto smiled gently and instead placed the book on the ground for Aki to pick up himself.

It was a simple gesture, but it seemed to make Aki relax enough to be within the proximity of Bokuto. Aki’s silver hair fell into his face as he bowed his head. It struck Akaashi instantly because that was an instinctual move of submission. Things began to click in Akaashi’s head, and his heart broke slightly. The sight was a familiar one.

“So, Aki,” Bokuto said loudly. Aki seemed to tense slightly,” I hear you play volleyball!!! What position do you play!?”

“Setter,” Aki says quietly. Aki’s shoulders seem to relax a bit.

“Keiji!!!” Bokuto says excitedly,” He plays setter just like you!!!”

“I don’t play setter anymore Koutarou,” Akaashi says rolling his eyes. This makes Bokuto pout.

“You should,” Bokuto says pouting,” I miss playing volleyball with my soulmate.”

At this Aki’s head snaps up, his eyes wide.

“Wait you two are soulmates!?” Aki says surprised.

Akaashi chuckles slightly,” Yeah I know. Surprising right? We are both pretty different. And the media hasn’t really talked about Koutarou’s personal life, So, we manage to keep the media from invading our life. Wakatoshi and Tendou can’t do that as easily since they both are pretty famous.”

“Yeah and Keiji is like the best soulmate ever,” Bokuto says throwing his arms around Keiji happily. Aki flinches when Bokuto moves and relaxes when Bokuto stops. Aki was very obviously incredibly uncomfortable with touch. But Akaashi wanted nothing more than to adopt Aki.

Akaashi and Bokuto talked with Aki a bit longer. Then they got up and walked over to Misa.

“We would really be interested in adopting Aki,” Bokuto says, startling Akaashi.

Misa’s eyes light up, tears start to well in her eyes,” You would?”

“Yeah,” Akaashi says smiling,” I think he would be a perfect fit for our family.”

“You have no clue how happy this makes me,” Misa says smiling,” That boy has been through so much. He was sold on the black market as a newborn. His entire life he has been auctioned off and at five he was finally taken custody of by the government. But even I have to admit that the system is cruel to these kids sometimes. Aki went through five homes before ending up here at the beginning of this year. All of those homes were… awful. It makes me so happy to see people like you finally being the one’s to adopt him.”

Akaashi felt a strong pang in his heart, and he felt many emotions from Bokuto’s side of the bond.

“Are all the people who were involved in jail?” Bokuto asks quietly.

Misa bites her lip,” Unfortunately no. But the one’s who would come after him are. I promise you wouldn’t be in any danger by adopting him.”

“You misunderstand,” Akaashi says,” We weren’t nervous at all. We just wanted to know if justice had been done.”

Misa looks sad,” I have been seen enough to know that justice can be avoided. But enough about that. Let me tell you about the process. First things first are background checks. Then we do things a bit different with the older kids. Afterall they are knowledgeable enough to know a trial run when they see it.”

Akaashi nods inn understanding. And Bokuto is listening intently.

“You do need to prove that you have the space available for a kid,” Misa says,” That just means have a room put together, don’t worry about clothing yet. But have a bed, a desk, books, toys. And you also need to have food and a school picked out for Aki. Or if you choose to homeschool him. We just need to know you will give the kid an education. Once all of that is done, we check it and if it meets standards, Aki will come live with you guys. A social worker will stop by frequently and after four months if everyone is okay with it you sign the adoption papers, and he becomes your son.”

Akaashi nods and both Bokuto and Akaashi shake Misa’s hand. They are given a list of things they need for Aki’s room, as well as a list of things that Aki likes.

Two weeks later the room was done. Bokuto had done a lot of the work with painting and redoing the walls. And Akaashi had assembled the furniture. Living with Bokuto meant trips to Ikea for new furniture was an often occurrence. This surprisingly was something that started to be ancient history though. Bokuto had managed to become more aware of his surroundings and was acting with more thought than before.

“You seem different now Koutarou,” Akaashi says,” It’s not like you to think things through.”

“I want to give Aki the best life possible,” Bokuto says flashing Akaashi a grin,” I figured replacing furniture two times a month wasn’t included in that.”

Akaashi snorts,” No I don’t think it is.”

Akaashi let’s out a yelp of surprise when suddenly he is pulled down into Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto kisses him gently. It may or may not have devolved into much more, but ultimately Akaashi found he was happily resting in Bokuto’s arms at the end of the night.

“Are you ready to be a dad?” Akaashi asks Bokuto. Akaashi’s head was laid down on Bokuto’s bare chest. Bokuto’s heartbeat brought a familiar relaxed feeling over Akaashi. Their legs lay tangled together under the sheets of their bed.

“I am ready for anything as long as I have my pretty setter,” Bokuto says sleepily.

Akaashi’s heart flutters, and he can’t hold back the smile that graces his face.

Aki arrived two days later to Bokuto running at god speed out of the house.

“Koutarou wait!” Akaashi shouts trying to get Bokuto to stop.

Bokuto was already down he street in his car.

“You forgot your bag,” Akaashi finishes face-palming. Bokuto forgot literally all his volleyball gear except what had been on his person.

Akaashi hears a laugh and turns to see Aki standing there with a social worker.

“Sorry,” Akaashi says smiling,” He was so excited to see you that he waited till the last minute to get ready for practice.”

Aki winces slightly,” Sorry, I hope I didn’t make him late.”

“No,” Akaashi says slightly,” If his coach makes him run laps, he will be much more relaxed when he gets home tonight.”

The social worker laughs and Aki smirks.

“Glad to help,” Aki says.

The two of them manage to get Aki’s stuff into the house and put away neatly. Aki had stood at the window looking at the backyard in awe.

“You have a volleyball net outside?” Aki asks looking happy.

“Oh yeah,” Akaashi says smiling,” All the siblings and their soulmates have one in the backyard. Though Shouyou’s and Tobio’s get used more. We all tend to play at their house than our own.”

“Wait,” Aki says,” Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio are related to you!? And to each other!?”

Akaashi laughs,” Not in the way you might think,” Akaashi says softly,” We are bound together by something that’s stronger than blood.”

“What’s that?” Aki asks confused.

“Experience,” Akaashi says softly.

“Experiences like the one Hinata talked about in the interview with him and Kageyama?” Aki asks.

Akaashi freezes. Akaashi knew the exact interview because Akaashi had watched every part of it. A way to give silent support.

“You are really smart Aki,” Akaashi says putting the last piece of clothing in the closet.

“So, you are just like me then?” Aki asks his eyes wide.

“Different experiences and yet similar in a way, yes.” Akaashi says not seeing a point in lying to the smart child.

“Doesn’t Bokuto remind you of them?” Aki asks trembling slightly,” Tall, strong, loud.”

“No,” Akaashi says carefully,” Bokuto has never reminded me of them. He is so different from them that there isn’t even a comparison. He is loyal, kind, and gentle. I have never been scared of Koutarou. I don’t think it’s possible. There was a time when I was scared for him but Koutarou didn’t care about the danger. He still wanted to protect me.”

Aki finds the floor,” He still scares me,” Aki says.

“I am sure,” Akaashi says gently,” Koutarou is a big ball of energy. Anyone would be nervous around him. Just give it time okay.”

Aki hesitates, but nods eventually.

The months following were months of adjustments. Aki still wouldn’t touch either of them, and both Akaashi and Bokuto respected that. Akaashi could see that it hurt Bokuto slightly to not be as liked by Aki, but Bokuto didn’t ever seem to get to disheartened by it. Bokuto seemed to understand that the kid needed time and space. The check ins went well. The social worker always seemed to laugh at Bokuto’s antics. Aki seemed to slowly become more relaxed with his space.

Akaashi learned that Aki had frequent nightmares. But the kid wouldn’t be loud. Instead the ten-year-old would cry softly in bed. Akaashi knew that Aki didn’t like touch, so instead he would bring Aki a glass of water and a book for when Aki finally felt like uncurling from himself. It hurt Akaashi that it was all he could do.

Aki was also incredibly well behaved. It was almost scary how easy it was to get Aki to pick up after himself, and to help around the house.

_Akaashi didn’t even need to ask._

Akaashi almost wished Aki would misbehave every now and then. It was disheartening to see the kid exhibit almost no free will. Aki would ask for permission to do everything. Akaashi had finally managed to curb the habit of asking to use the restroom when he learned Aki would hold it uncomfortably till morning when he could ask for permission to leave the bed.

“You don’t need permission to leave the bed Aki,” Akaashi said one morning,” If you need to use the restroom you can go, if you want to read a book you can, if you wake up and need a glass of water its okay to get one. Of course, ask for my permission to leave the house, or to see a friend. But things like that you don’t need to ask anymore, okay?”

Aki had nodded slightly. And though he still asked for permission to do the most basic things, Aki started to leave the bed and use the restroom without said permission.

_Baby steps._

Aki still kept one eye on Bokuto at all times though. And Aki always put distance or Akaashi in between Bokuto and himself. It was disheartening, and Akaashi wished it wasn’t a thing.

“Keiji please!!!” Bokuto whined, trying to get Akaashi to set for him.

“Koutarou I need to get this edited,” Akaashi says.” Ask Tobio or Tooru.”

“They are busy,” Bokuto mutters glumly.

“Then ask Hinata, he can set too you know,” Akaashi says pushing his glasses up.

“Hinata took Shun to the aquarium,” Bokuto whines.

“Kunimi,” Akaashi supplies.

“Said no,” Bokuto responds.

“Wakatoshi,” Akaashi says wincing.

“Can’t even set that well.”

“Yaku,” Akaashi asks.

“Busy and is also not a setter.”

“Lev?”

“Now you are just naming people to get me to shut up,” Bokuto whines.

“What about Kenma then,” Akaashi asks.

“Kenma refuses to set for me anymore,” Bokuto pouts.

“Kenjirou or Eita?”

“Eita is with the kids and Kenjirou got paged.”

Akaashi sighs,” I really need to finish this Koutarou,” Akaashi sighs,” I am sorry.”

“I can set for him,” Aki says quietly. And both Akaashi and Bokuto’s heads snap over to him in surprise. “I am not that good, but I can set for him.”

Akaashi can feel Bokuto light up next to him. At that point Akaashi could tell Bokuto was just happy the opportunity was there.

Bokuto rushed outside without another word, happily skipping.

“Was that… a yes?” Aki asks unsure.

“Sweetheart,” Akaashi says peering up at Aki,” You just made his entire life plus some.”

Aki nods quietly, but Akaashi can see the barest of smiles on the other’s face.

Akaashi continued editing and eventually was lulled into a state of inspiration from the laughter and sounds coming in through the open window. Akaashi finished editing before pulling out his laptop and starting to write.

Aki still had trouble around Bokuto. Aki still would flinch if Bokuto got to close. But Aki was no longer watching Bokuto’s every move, ready to bolt if something went awry. But Aki did start letting Akaashi touch him. Hesitant hugs. Hair Ruffles. Pats on the back. The smile that Aki gave at the gentle touches made Akaashi’s heart melt.

Four months into the trial phase they went into town to a book signing that Aki wanted to go to. They stood in line at the very cramped shop. Akaashi kept a hand on Aki’s back the whole time. After getting the book signed, they made to leave but Bokuto was stopped by a group of fans. Akaashi looked down to see Aki fidgeting nervously.

“Do you want to wait outside?” Akaashi asked gently.

Aki nodded readily, and Akaashi gestured to Bokuto to let him know. Bokuto smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Akaashi and Aki waited outside for Bokuto to finish up.

“Hey sweetheart,” A slurred voice says. And Akaashi’s arm goes around Aki’s shoulder protectively as the two were approached by a very drunk man. “How much for an hour?”

Akaashi’s lips curled in disgust,” Screw off,” Akaashi says,” My kid is here.”

The man stumbles a bit, apparently surprised he had been rejected. But the man smirked before reaching for Aki. “He can join- “

The man was cut off by a fist smashing into his face. Akaashi winces as he feels a pain shoot through his hand even though he hadn’t been the one to punch. “I believe my husband told you to fuck off,” Bokuto growls. “Don’t ever touch my son or husband again.”

The man stared at Bokuto with fear in his eyes. “Sorry man,” The drunk says,” Listen I am really fucking drunk right now- “

“I don’t give a damn,” Bokuto snarls,” They said no. Get the hell away from us.”

The man quickly stumbles up and runs away. Bokuto watches until the man turns the corner.

“You hurt your hand didn’t you,” Akaashi says smirking.

“A bit,” Bokuto smiles,” But it was worth it- “

Bokuto was cut off by Aki. Aki who had thrown himself at Bokuto in a hug. Bokuto caught Aki gently and hugged the shaking child.

“You protected me,” Aki cries as he shakes. “You didn’t let him touch me.”

“I never would let him touch you if I had the chance to stop it,” Bokuto says gently,” I’ll protect you both till the day I die. I swear.”

Aki gripped tighter onto Bokuto,” I want to go home.” The boy says, still shaking.

“Well I can’t walk if you are holding onto me,” Bokuto laughs.

“Carry me,” Aki says quietly.

Bokuto smiles gently,” Okay,” He says,” I think I can handle that request.”

Bokuto picks Aki up and puts him on his back. “Never to old for a piggyback ride,” Bokuto says smiling. And Aki laughs loudly. The sound makes both Bokuto and Akaashi smile.

Two months later they signed the adoption papers. And Akaashi had never signed anything as quickly in his life.

“Hey Aki,” Akaashi says when they got home,” I got a gift for you for when we finally got to sign the papers.”

Aki takes it and unwraps the gift. It was a book.

“The Magic Boy,” Aki says reading the title,” Wait… This is your penname.”

“It’s about a boy with magic.” Akaashi says,” He slowly changes the life of the two people who took him as their son. Makes a world full of wonder for the both of them in mysterious ways.”

Aki opens up the front cover to the dedication.

_To the boy._

Aki’s eyes fill with tears. “You wrote this for me?” Aki says crying.

“You inspired me,” Akaashi says smiling,” I decided to write some more stories to if this goes well.”

Aki smiles a huge and vibrant smile,” I love you guys.” He says happily. “You’re my new mom and dad. And I am so happy that you are.”

“Wait who is the mom?” Akaashi asks.

“You,” Aki smirks.

“Of course,” Akaashi smiles laughing.

________

A/N

JOIN THE DISCORD FOR FANFICTION PEEPS Lol... a lot of good people on there and all very supportive!!! I give updates and we all chat. Other people write and share their stories as well as stories they enjoy!!!

<https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r>


End file.
